


A Starry Sky and a Field of Flowers

by Athems



Series: Sengen week Stories [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cell Phones, Day 2, First Meetings, M/M, Sengen week, Shared Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 2, cell phones swap.Gen ended up taking the wrong phone at the end of class, but it seems he doesn't know who the owner is or if they even have his phone.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen week Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584532
Comments: 17
Kudos: 214
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2019-2020





	A Starry Sky and a Field of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 I chose cellphones swap. Curiously enough, part of it is based on a real life experience (that is what gave me the idea in the first place).  
> Enjoy.

Ethics class was really boring, mostly a waste of time for the students; but it was an obligatory waste for every degree, so there was no other option but to take the class. Unless you wanted to fail and get kicked out of college.  
  
Senku never really cared for anything that was reviewed in that class. Professor Kokuyo was boring, the subject had no use for any one there considering they were all studying something unrelated, the homework was a joke to him and the rules the teacher had for his class were annoying. Case on point, his main rule: 'at the beginning of the class all cellphones must be turned off and placed on the teacher's desk. You may only retrieve them when the teacher says so'. Such a stupid rule.  
  
The only good thing about the whole class was that is was such an easy subject. He hasn't heard of anyone failing it yet, and for what he could see of the rest of the students no one was close to it either.  
  
He tuned back on what Kokuyo was saying to hear the only words that mattered to him, "That would be all for now. You may get your phones and leave."  
  
All the students got up to retrieve their devices, some chatting along the way, others hurrying to get out of that place. Senku took his time to pack his things, he didn't like getting squished by the mob. When fewer students were at the front he finally made his way to the desk looking for his old iPhone 4 in its black hard case. He spotted it and took it, making his way to the door to meet up with his friends for lunch.  
  
——————  
  
Gen had to hurry to deliver some paper before his psychology teacher left for the day just so he could be exempted from the exam. He couldn't wait for the stupid ethics class to be over, so much that he was getting a little too fidgety in his seat.  
  
The moment the Mr. Kokuyo gave the order he was one of the first in getting up to retrieve his phone from the front desk.  
  
He just went and grabbed the first old iPhone 4 with the hard black case that he saw. He didn't like using such an obsolete phone but he didn't have much of a choice since his cat broke his other phone a week ago (never let an animal take your stuff near the stairs, accidents really can happen).  
  
He was out the door and walking fast to the teachers' lodge in minutes, trying to take the papers he was to deliver from his bag while evading students coming out of the other classrooms.  
  
He made it to the lodge in record time, taking a few seconds to calm his breathing and make himself more presentable before entering.  
  
"Ah, Asagiri," a voice called out to him the moment he stepped inside the place. He looked towards the owner, seeing his psychology teacher gathering her things.  
  
He put on his best smile as he made his way towards her. "Hello professor. I came to give you my essay on the 'Psych Behind the Great Minds'. I hope I made it in time." He handed her the folder with his work.  
  
"Of course you have," she took the folder, a smile touching her lips. "I'm sure your work will be a delight to read. So don't worry about not coming on the day of the exam."  
  
With that she bid farewell to him and went out the door, leaving a smirking Gen to do as he pleased before his next class.  
  
_That went as well as I predicted. She's already a fan of my work, so I probably will be able to get high notes without bothering to work for the rest of the semester,_ he mentally congratulated himself before leaving the teacher lodge, chuckling a little at his great fortune.  
  
He decided to check the time to see if he could get himself a bite to eat at his favorite part of campus as celebration before his next class, getting his phone out of his pocket and turning it on.  
  
He pause at seeing the lock screen background, looking not at a picture of his favorite flower field but rather a beautiful depiction of space with stars shining. Like something out of Discovery Chanel.  
  
That certainly wasn't his phone's background.  
  
——————  
  
"Hey Senku, wanna go to my place after your last class? Yuzuriha and I are going to watch some movies and eat snacks to celebrate that it's Friday," an overly excited Taiju offered his best friend while finishing eating a bowl of ramen from the stand outside campus.  
  
Senku and Yuzuriha were eating the same thing but taking their time to enjoy it unlike their friend.  
  
"It would be nice if you could accompany us," said the girl with a warm smile.  
  
"I don't know, I don't really feel like being a third wheel," the other said calmly with his usual assertiveness, not caring when his friends almost chocked with their food.  
  
"But you wouldn't be a third wheel Senku-kun!" Yuzuriha immediately denied.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be a friends' night!" Taiju followed suit, making wild gestures to explain himself better.  
  
"Still, I think I'll pass," Ishigami said while getting his phone out and turning it on.  
  
He blinked the moment he saw a field full of pretty flowers instead of his usual image of space.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
The other two took notice of their friend's look of confusion, taking a peek at what he was seeing in his phone.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you'd changed your phone's background screen! I must say I like the flowers better!" the boy comment not realizing the problem.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Then, who's phone is that?" Yuzuriha asked.  
  
Senku turned the phone around in his hands, finding the hard case in a much better state than his, but sadly no indication of who it might belong to. "I don't know," he sighed in annoyance.  
  
He must have taken the wrong phone from the desk, but then again it had been the only iPhone 4 in there. That meant someone that had left the class before him must have had taken his phone by mistake. Which also meant that by now they must have already realized it.  
  
Now the question was how was he going to return the phone to the owner when he didn't even know who they were.  
  
"Why not try accessing it Senku-kun?" The crafter asked again after a long pause.  
  
"It might need a password, which I obviously don't know."  
  
"Hey, who knows? Maybe it doesn't have one," Taiju suggested.  
  
Senku knew he was in the right but decided to try his luck anyways (maybe Taiju would be the one right this time).  
  
He saw the usual password screen must phones had sighing in frustration with the other two looking disappointed (guess his friend wasn't right, as he should have expected).  
  
"What are you going to do Senku?" His long-time friend asked with curiosity.  
  
Ishigami thought for a moment. Most probably the other person must have tried looking for an answer as to the owner of the phone by now, maybe even trying their luck with the password with no success. If they really cared about returning the thing to the real owner they must be thinking of a way to do so, which left him with two possibilities.  
Either they tried going back to the ethics classroom and wait for the other person to arrive at the same conclusion, or leave the phone at the lost and found department and hope the owner thought the same.  
  
The other factor to take in were their class schedules. He had class at 5, still plenty of time to take it easy and wait around the Ethics class considering it was 2 in the afternoon. But who knew how the other person's schedule was, maybe they didn't have that much time to do something like that. So that left only one possible course of action.  
  
"Senku?"  
  
The boy in question stood up from his chair, "I'm taking it to the lost and found department." He took his backpack and started making his way to said place, giving the other two a simple wave of his hand as a goodbye.  
  
"I hope he and the other person recover their phones," said the girl while watching their friend leave.  
  
"I'm sure they will," the other answered confidently with a big smile.  
  
——————  
  
After panicking for about 10 minutes Gen took a deep breath and started to think. Obviously whoever the phone belonged to was from his ethics class, and if luck was on his side the owner must have grabbed his phone from the desk (if those two were the only black hard cases iPhones 4 in the class).  
  
So now it was just a matter of figuring out how to find the owner. He already knew the phone was password-protected and had already checked everywhere to see if there was any indication of who it belonged to. His only clue was that star-filled space in the lock screen, and sadly he didn't know or talk with anyone in the class as to have an inkling of who liked space that much.  
  
_I guess my best shot is to try and analyze the person based on the phone as a whole_ , he concluded.  
  
Well, if there was one thing everyone knew he was good at was analyzing people, that's why the rest of the psychology class had dubbed him 'The Mentalist'. He really liked the nickname, it gave him a nice reputation and attention from a lot of girls.  
  
He checked the outside of the phone again, noting the many places where the paint of the case was chipped and where it looked like it had received a hard hit. Whoever the owner was, was either clumsy or unlucky with the thing (that was probably the reason they got a hard case for it). He then decided to try and smell it in case there was a particular fragrance in it, he might even recognize the perfume or cologne in it and narrow his search by gender.  
  
What the boy wasn't expecting was a strange smell that didn't seem normal. _It smells like a science lab_ , his mind offered.  
  
He remember vaguely the smells of chemicals and the like from when he had chemistry in high school, the lab stank with those things and he really disliked having to stay there for as long as the class lasted.  
  
The owner's gender may still be a mystery to him but now he knew that the person liked chemistry at the very least. Taking into consideration that and the starry background from the lock screen, maybe they were taking a mayor in the science department.  
  
Gen looked closely at the phone's screen. The fingertips were still noticeable and if he recalled correctly where he had put his when checking the thing then he could differentiate them from the ones of the owner.  
  
The shapes of the tips of the finger were a little big, around the same size as his and the fingers didn't seem to look slim like that of a girl's. So that meant the owner was probably a guy or a girl with big hands, both possibilities not that fetching for him.  
  
Based on what little information he managed to gather Asagiri concluded whoever the owner was, they were probably a guy (he was more inclined towards that option) that either liked space and chemicals or was studying a scientific mayor. Now the question was: how was he going to return the phone and get back his own?  
  
He could try going back to the ethics classroom or he could just go to lost and found.  
  
Gen checked the time in the starry background of the phone. _3 o'clock, mmm_.  
It was getting late and he still haven't eaten, not to forget he had class at 4:30 so he needed to make a decision soon.  
  
Go left for the classroom and wait until he had to go to class or go right for the lost and found department, leave the thing and come back later to see if someone had picked up the phone and left his in there.  
  
Asagiri knew he had to be an idiot to choose the left route at this point.  
  
——————  
  
"I found this phone in the ethics classroom. It doesn't say who the owner is so I thought I should leave it here." Senku explained with little detail the situation at hand to the manager of the lost and found department, giving the device to the other person so they could safely keep it. "I was also wondering if you have received a phone like this one but in a worse state."  
  
"I see," the man inspected the phone with curiosity. "You’re the first one to bring an iPhone today, but we can let you know if someone drops one later on. You sure you want to leave it here and not try taking it back to the classroom? The owner might try looking for it there."  
  
"Already thought of that, but I guess I'll take my chances." Ishigami gave a sigh and started to go on his way. That's all I can do for now; with any luck the other person thought the same as me and is coming towards this place.  
  
At that moment he saw a girl approaching the counter of the department, holding a black phone in her hand.  
  
"Excuse me, I found this phone a few hours ago and thought that maybe the owner would have been looking for it," she explained while giving the object to the man.  
  
Senku immediately went to the counter and asked if he could take a look at the phone the girl brought. It sadly wasn't his (it wasn't even an iPhone), but he actually knew the owner of that beat up Samsung; after all, he was there when the accident that crashed the screen with a background of some precious stones happened.  
  
"This belongs to a boy named Chrome. He studies engineering on the B building, he should be there right now, probably in the welding shop," he explained to the girl, giving the phone back to her.  
  
"Really? Then I should take it to him before he becomes too concerned about it. Thanks for the help," the girl called out with a wave and a smile while leaving the place.  
  
"That was lucky. Good thing you recognized the phone," the manager said to the other.  
  
Senku just hummed in response, he had wasted enough time in there already. He actually had things to do before his next class and he didn't want to keep delaying, so he started to go in direction of the library. And that's when he saw a boy walking fast towards the lost and found department, stopping at the counter to pull out a phone from his jean's pocket.  
  
"Hi, I accidentally mistook my phone in class and ended up taking someone else's," he showed the iPhone 4 with the same black hard case as the one that had been brought minutes before, the manager immediately noticing the similarities.  
  
"In that case I believe this phone is yours," the man gave him the phone Senku had left. "And I guess this it the phone you were looking for, right boy?"  
  
Ishigami nodded at the question addressed to him and approached the counter to take his iPhone back. He checked everywhere to make sure it was his, while the other boy did the same with the other phone.  
  
"Sorry I took your phone after ethics class, I was in a rush." The boy offered his hand, "I'm Asagiri Gen."  
  
"Ishigami Senku," he presented himself while shaking the other boy's hand.  
  
_Interesting name and pretty face, although the hairdo is kind of weird_ , Gen thought with interest, finding the boy up to his high standards.  
  
_Hard to believe he is a guy with such smooth hands and cute face, although that's one interesting hairstyle_ , Senku's mind mused while checking the boy in front of him. "Don't worry about it, I probably would had made the same mistake in your place."  
  
"Well, in that case I'm just glad we thought of coming to the same place," they both gave a small laugh at that, when suddenly Gen's stomach grumbled. He started to blush, covering his stomach with his hands in embarrassment.  
  
"So I take it you haven't eaten yet," Senku concluded with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna do that after leaving the phone here," Asagiri mumbled while keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
Senku was no idiot, this was an opportunity, and a good one at that, so why not take advantage of it? "Then let me invite you to lunch before your next class."  
  
Gen smiled in appreciation and amusement, "Shouldn't it be me who makes it up to you for taking your phone?"  
  
"You can invite me to lunch next time then Gen," Ishigami gave him a smile, a blush starting to appear in his cheeks from his own bold suggestion.  
  
Asagiri thought for a moment, giving the other a sweet smile. "I like the sound of that Senku-chan."  
  
With that said the two went towards the closest cafeteria, chatting along the way with no care in the world, completely ignoring the entertained smirk in the manager's face.  
  
"At least something interesting came from one of Kokuyo's stupid rules," he mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to do justice to Senku and Gen's characters in my story.  
> Anyways, please tell me your thoughts. Was this good or bad? Was it worth your time? Let me know.


End file.
